


Girls Rule

by 0bviousLeigh



Series: Yuma is a Girl [35]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: Alit makes his appearance, and the gang ends up clearing out a lot of misunderstandings.





	Girls Rule

**Author's Note:**

> I am majorly rewriting episodes 80 and 81 here, because none of canon fits the flow of this particular series.

Yuma looks back at the dumbstruck boy staring after them. “Who’s that?” She asks Kotori.

Kotori shrugs. “Dunno, but I knocked into him pretty hard.”

Yuma frowns at the boy. From his slack jaw and bugged eyes, he doesn’t seem to mind. He wears a first year uniform, has crazy hair and green eyes, and is overall a memorable person, so Yuma thinks she would remember him if she saw him before, but she doesn’t. He must be a transfer.

Over the next few days, the boy continuously pops up around Kotori, giving her pick-up tricks that Yuma can spot from a mile away. He tries giving her flowers, showing off, putting himself in danger, and giving her lame compliments. Kotori, the sweet thing that she is, doesn’t realize what’s happening and doesn’t do anything to dissuade the boy either. So Yuma takes it upon herself to interrupt the boy at every chance she gets. She plasters herself to Kotori, yanking her away at just the right moment, purposefully messing up the boy’s tricks, and Kotori still seems to think nothing of it.

But at the end of the week, Yuma finds an envelope on her desk.

“What’s this?” She asks, picking it up.

“A duel challenge,” Rei says, popping up behind her shoulder.

Yuma jumps and almost elbows him in the face. “Jesus,” she snaps, “I’m gonna put a bell on you.”

Rei takes the envelope from Yuma’s hands. “Hey, it’s from someone named Alit. He’s challenging you to a duel with Kotori as the prize.”

Yuma slams her hands down on the desk. “HE WHAT?!” She screeches. Oh, it is _so on._

She meets Alit on the duel field—she finally has a name for the boy who has been following Kotori around. She marches up to him, and before he can say anything, she jabs Alit in the chest.

“Listen here you little shit,” she snarls, “I’ll duel you any time you want, but not for Kotori. She is her own person who can make her own decisions, and maybe I was too hasty in trying to keep you away from her, but Kotori is a goddamn treasure and she is better than all your cheap tricks. She deserves someone who knows her and loves her for who she is, and you haven’t done a damn thing to get to know her. You haven’t talked to her, you haven’t asked her a single thing about herself, you decided that you got one look at her and that was enough. Bullshit, there’s no such thing as true love at first sight! You have to know a person before you can love them!”

Alit looks absolutely flabbergasted. Yuma tosses her hair over her shoulder. “Besides, she would never go for you anyway.”

Alit scowls and challenges Yuma to a duel so she’ll take back what she just said. Yuma agrees, and totally kicks his butt.

At the end of the duel, Kotori comes running over, Rei on her heels.

“Sorry,” Rei says to Yuma, “She kept asking where you were.”

“What’s happening?” Kotori asks, “Yuma, did Alit really challenge you to a duel with me as the prize?!”

“Yes,” Yuma says, “I told him you would never go for him, perhaps I was too hasty, but he challenged me anyway with the new prize being that I would take that back.”

Kotori puts her hands on her cheeks. “Oh, my.” She turns to Alit and helps him stand up. “I’m so sorry,” she tells him. “I didn’t realize…oh, I’m rather silly, aren’t I? but I wish you had just been straightforward with me so that I could tell you, well, I’m…not…straight.”

Alit looks at her, confused. “Eh?”

Yuma rolls her eyes. “Oh for god’s sake.”

Kotori smiles. “Alit-kun, I like girls.”

Alit’s jaw drops. “Oh,” he says meekly.

“But we can be friends, if you like!” Kotori says.

Alit smiles. “Sure, thanks. I would like that.” He turns to Yuma. “And I’m sorry about…that. You’re a pretty good duelist, Yuma. I’ll remember you.”

That’s kind of a weird thing to say, but Yuma feels some of the tension she’s been feeling towards Alit fade away. “Yeah, well, just remember what I told you about getting to know people before you go falling head over heels for them.”

Alit nods. “I will!”

Yuma sighs and rubs her head. She’s so tired of these duels that give her anxiety and/or rage. She needs to get back to dueling for the sake of it.

 

* * *

 

Before school the following morning, Yuma challenges one of her classmates to a fun duel, in which she promises not to use her Numbers. It’s fun, and refreshing, but in the middle of the duel, Rei runs up to Yuma and yanks on her arm.

“Yuma-san! Something terrible happened!” He cries.

Yuma looks at her classmate. “I’m sorry!” She yells as Rei pulls her away.

Rei leads Yuma to their classroom and as soon as she enters, Yuma is hit in the face with a shoe. She screams and clutches her head, and there are several gasps.

“Oh, god!”

“Yuma, are you okay?”

“Who did that?” Yuma screams, blinking tears from her eyes. “Who the hell is throwing shit?!”

Everyone starts talking at once, which does nothing for Yuma’s new headache. She turns to Rei, since he dragged her here.

Rei looks at Yuma with tears in his eyes. “I thought it might be nice for the Numbers club to have a mascot,” he says, “I suggested Kotori, but she doesn’t duel, so then I wondered if Cat-chan would be a better mascot, and then Tetsuo suggested Rio and I think Tokunosuke said something about it, and then, well, I went to get you.”

Yuma rolls her eyes and whistles, long and loud, until everyone quiets down.

“Right then,” Yuma says, looking around. Kotori and Cathy are being held apart by Rio, Tetsuo has Tokunosuke by the hair, and Takashi looks like he just wants to go home. “Everyone sit down.”

They all obey, and Yuma stands with her arms folded. “I think—”

“Pardon me!” Someone cries, and everyone turns toward the door.

Yuma’s jaw drops. “Who are you?!” She demands.

The man in the door smiles. “My name is Gilag, and I—”

“Why are you wearing a school uniform?” Yuma interrupts.

Gilag looks down. “I go to school here,” he says.

Yuma frowns. “Uh-huh.”

“Anyway,” Gilag says, “I couldn’t help but overhear your argument, and I’ve found that sports usually helps resolve disputes among friends, so…”

“Thanks, but no one asked for your help,” Yuma says, rushing to the door and shoving Gilag out. “By the way I heard they were looking for you in the principal’s office, you might want to go.” She slams the door and locks it.

“What the heck?!” Rio asks, “Who is he?”

“And how did he get accepted into this school?” Takashi adds.

Yuma shudders. “Creeps, creeps everywhere.”

Everyone nods in agreement, and Yuma continues her speech. “Rei, darling, I know you didn’t mean any harm by suggesting we have a mascot, but we really don’t need one. Everyone in this group is important, and everyone is a dear friend. If we are to have a mascot, I think it would be Astral because, well, this all got started because of him, didn’t it?”

Her friends nod in agreement, and Yuma takes a seat. “Now then, what was with all the fighting? I understand friends argue but guys, really?” She looks at Cathy and Kotori. “I honestly can’t understand why you two are at each other’s throats all the time. I mean, I had a suspicion but…after all this time I hope I’m wrong. You two could be such good friends if you would stop trying to outdo each other.”

Cathy and Kotori glance at each other and look away just as quickly, blushing slightly.

Yuma turns her attention to the boys. “And what happened with you three?”

Tetsuo says, “I just suggested Rio be our mascot, I don’t know why Takashi and Tokunosuke got all huffy about it.”

“Because Rio is all you talk about now!” Tokunosuke cries.

“I am?” Rio asks.

Yuma closes her eyes. “Oh dear god,” she moans. “Tetsuo, do you have a crush on Rio?”

Tetsuo blushes. “I, erm, that is…”

“Oh!” Rio yelps, also blushing. “Oh dear, Tetsuo I’m sorry, I…I’m afraid I can’t return your feelings.”

Tetsuo looks crushed. “Oh,” he says faintly.

Rio’s cheeks are almost as pink as her glasses. “I’m…it’s not you, well I mean it kind of is, you see I am, well…”

“A raging lesbian?” Yuma offers.

“A raging lesbian,” Rio agrees.

Tetsuo’s blush darkens. “Oh,” he says. “So…do you…are you Yuma’s girlfriend?”

“NO!” Yuma and Rio scream.

“Dear god, no!” Yuma adds. “Two boyfriends is enough for me! I mean I like girls as much as the next person but…” she looks over at Cathy, Kotori, and Rio. “The girls in this room are my dear friends.”

“But you kissed Rio,” Cathy blurts.

“Oh, yes,” Yuma says, “And I might do it again, but to me, and to Rio, that’s not a sign of romantic love.”

Rio nods. “Yuma and I love each other, and we’ve said since we were kids that we’re like soulmates, but we would never date.”

“How come, if you don’t mind me asking?” Kotori says.

Yuma and Rio grin at each other. “We’re too much alike,” they say in unison.

Yuma laughs. “It would almost be narcissism.”

“And it would get boring,” Rio adds. “I don’t want to date someone who’s exactly like me, because I want to be with someone who will surprise me.”

“And do something besides want to watch Labyrinth every waking moment of the day,” Yuma says.

Rei sighs. “This is all my fault. I’m really sorry, guys.”

“Well, maybe it was for the best,” Yuma says, ruffling Rei’s hair. “After all, we cleared up a lot of misunderstandings today, didn’t we?”

There are nods from everyone in the room, and Yuma gets to her feet. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get my sister to call the school and as why the hell an adult old enough to be our teacher is enrolled as a student.”

 

* * *

 

Cathy and Kotori head to their lockers to get their shoes and drop their bags. They keep glancing at each other before looking away, and finally Cathy says, “Yuma was right, there’s really no reason for us to be at each other like this. I’m sorry.”

Kotori bites her lip. “I’m sorry, too. Even when I knew Yuma liked Astral I was still really petty towards you.”

Cathy smiles. “Everybody loves Yuma.”

Kotori nods. “I know. Even when I knew I didn’t have a chance.”

“Oh, don’t go beating yourself up,” Cathy says. “Yuma adores you. I guess that’s why it’s so easy to love her, she really gives it her all when she takes someone on as a friend.”

Kotori nods. “Yeah, you’re right. I told Yuma a while ago that I had no idea how I would ever have a girlfriend, I was so shy about…well, everything. She told me that someday I would meet someone worth wanting to put myself out there for.”

“She’s right, you know,” Cathy says. “Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Then she quickly adds, “Maybe not me, but anyone else. Maybe Rio-san.”

Kotori inhales and chokes. “R-Rio?”

“Sure,” Cathy says, giving Kotori a smile. “Maybe not tomorrow, or even this year, but someday the two of you should go on a date. You would look cute together.”

Kotori flails her arms and stammers, and Cathy giggles and takes off running.

“Don’t tease me!” Kotori wails, chasing after Cathy.

 

* * *

 

Takashi gently elbows Tetsuo. “You okay, dude?”

Tetsuo shrugs. “Eh, I will be. I mean, right now I kinda just want to eat a tub of ice cream.”

“There’s plenty of girls out there,” Tokunosuke says. “As long as you don’t yammer on about her endlessly, we’ll be there to watch you trip over yourself to get her attention.”

Takashi hisses, “Can you have tact?”

Tokunosuke scowls. “Don’t act like you weren’t thinking it.”

“Did I really talk about Rio that much?” Tetsuo asks.

“Yes,” Tokunosuke says with exasperation. “I don’t understand it, really. You’re thirteen years old, what do you care about girls? All of us, we’re too young to date. I would say Yuma is too, but she doesn’t count, she’s had more life experience than most people twice her age, she can date. Us? We should be focusing on video games and avoiding thinking about high school for as long as possible. We’ve got the whole rest of our lives to grow up and fall in love, why can’t we just be kids?”

Takashi looks surprised. “Wow, that’s…quite eloquent, Tokunosuke.”

Tokunosuke smiles. “Why thank you. Now and then I do have my moments.”

“And you’re right,” Tetsuo admits. “Sorry I went kind of girl crazy. Or a lot girl crazy.”

“Eh, you’re forgiven,” Tokunosuke says. “Now, can we please go do something just the three of us?”

“Basketball?” Takashi suggests.

“I second that!” Tetsuo says.

 

* * *

 

Rei can’t help but laugh as he watches Gilag be escorted off school grounds.

“I’m sorry, sir,” one security officer says, “It’s just inappropriate for someone your age to be a student. There’s the complication of locker rooms and bathrooms—if you want to continue your education, you can do so through adult learning programs.”

Of course, Gilag never gave a damn about continuing his education, he just wanted to be close to Yuma. Rei turns his thoughts to today’s fiasco. Yuma handled it very well, she was able to identify the problems and get the people involved to talk to each other. Rei has heard a great deal about Yuma’s temper, and even though she got hit in the head with a shoe, she never got physical.

“Yuma won’t hurt her friends,” Rei observes, “Even if they hurt her.”


End file.
